He Didn't Have To Be
by elin2002
Summary: Keith and Lucas Song Fic...
1. Chapter 1 When a Single Mom

Hey Guys

When I saw Keith and Lucas interacting in the past two episodes I thought of this song. The only thing I'm going to change a little is the fact that while Keith is still Lucas' uncle he doesn't come around right away.

Love,

Emily

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run  
_

Karen Roe was preparing to go on a date with guy, only draw back was that she hadn't found the right time to tell him that she had a five year old son waiting for her when she got home. She had figured out that usually as soon as a guy heard the words 'I have a son' they'd get scared that she was looking for a father for him and split. Those weren't her intentions at all, she just wanted to go out and have a good time. One particular guy crossed her mind when she thought about guys splitting and that was the biological father of her son. She had dated Dan Scott all through high school, she was there at every basketball game, not only because she had to be because she was the captain of the cheerleading squad but because she wanted to. Karen and Dan had always talked about how they were going to get married after graduation and start a family after they finished college. The only snag in that plan was Dan. He decided to go away on scholarship to the University of North Carolina and not stay at Tree Hill Community like Karen was.

Just after their graduation Karen went to him scared and upset, they hadn't really been getting along but they still loved each other at least Karen did. She told him that she was pregnant, and that she was planning on keeping the baby, Dan told her not to that he wasn't ready to be a father and that he wasn't going to be around. Karen told him adimatly that not only did she plan on keeping their child, she didn't need him and they broke up that night.

7 ½ months later Lucas Eugene Scott was born, she figured that even though Dan wasn't around Lucas was still his son and he deserved his father's last name even if it was the only thing Lucas would receive from him. Dan returned after his freshman year of college and he wasn't alone he had a wife who was pregnant with his second child. Karen couldn't believe that Dan had told her he wasn't ready to be a father to her son, and then went and got another woman pregnant shortly there after. She thought to herself _'what an ass'_.

Karen went out on her date and was enjoying herself, it came to that time in the evening that would make or break this guy. It was before they ordered their meals that way they didn't think she was using them and also if it didn't work out she could be home in time to put Lucas to bed herself instead of having the babysitter do it.

"Mike I have something to tell you."

"Okay, so what is it?" Said Mike.

"There is another guy in my life and I just want to say that no matter what he comes first to everything."

"What are married or something?"

"Or something, he's 4 ½." Said Karen.

"You have a child." Said Mike.

"Yes, his name is Lucas." Said Karen.

"Karen I'm not sure what to say, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I don't have a good track record when it comes to guys, especially when I tell them that he comes first to everything and everyone." Said Karen. "And I don't want you to think I did this because I'm out looking for a father for him, cause I'm not but I just want someone to understand that he is my son and he means the world to me."

"Karen, I appreciate the honesty, but I have to tell you that I'm on 24 and I really don't think I could be in a relationship with you. I'm not ready to be a father of father figure just yet." Said Mike.

"I understand, look if you don't want to stay I understand completely in fact if we go now I can be home in time to kiss Lucas good night." Said Karen.

"No, Karen just because I don't want to be in a relationship doesn't mean we can't finish our date." Said Mike.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you deserve to have a night out." Said Mike as they started to order.

They finished the date and Mike dropped Karen back at her house. He said he'd call but she knew he wouldn't. She walked into her house and was met by her friend who was watching Lucas.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Michelle.

"It didn't, he said he wasn't ready to be a father or a father figure after I told him. But I got dinner out of it. Because he said I deserve a night out." Said Karen as she plopped down on her couch.

"Wow." Said Michelle.

"How so how was he tonight?"

"An angel all he wanted to do was read his books." Said Michelle. "I swear you could tell him that his favorite movie was on TV and he would still choose to look at his books."

"I know I have no idea where he got that from, I hear him sometimes when he's looking at the picture books, he makes up his own stories to go with them." Said Karen.

"One of these days you will find someone that will love you and love Lucas and not run at those little words that men seem to hear like you just told them that they need to grow up and stop acting like children. I mean Lucas is more mature than my last 3 dates." Said Michelle with a laugh.

"I don't know I think for now I'm just going to concintrate on Lucas and work." Said Karen.

"Do it, you know I'm here if you need anything." Said Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2 I Met the Man

Hey Guys

When I saw Keith and Lucas interacting in the past two episodes I thought of this song. The only thing I'm going to change a little is the fact that while Keith is still Lucas' uncle he doesn't come around right away. And I don't know what Skills and Junk's real names so I've made them up.

Love,

Emily

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes_

Karen and her friend celebrated Lucas' 5th birthday and to her surprise someone showed up at the house that she hadn't seen since before Lucas was born. Keith Scott had left Tree Hill to enjoy life with out the drama that Tree Hill offered, but in the process of doing that he left someone or rather two some ones behind only he didn't know of the second on until he called to say hello to his mother a few years ago and she told him about Karen and Lucas.

"Excuse me Karen?" Said Keith as he walked up to her carrying a gift for Lucas.

"Oh my god Keith what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was visiting my mom and she mentioned to me that she received an invite to Lucas' birthday party and since I was in town I thought it might be a good time to meet my nephew and if it's alright with you give him a couple presents from me and my mother." Said Keith.

"Sure, you know I send your mom an invite every year but she never comes." Said Karen.

"I know Dad is taking Dan's side on it, she wanted to come but you know how he is." Said Keith.

"I totally understand, I have some pictures that I've put away for her that I can give you later. Now if only I could track down my child it would be good." Said Karen.

"You don't know where your child is?" Asked Keith.

"Well he can't go very far he's not allowed past the yard." Said Karen with a laugh.

"Not most five year olds are." Said Keith.

"Okay, the child you want is the one in the tan shorts with the blond hair." Said Karen as she pointed to Lucas.

"Thanks Karen, who should I tell him I am?"

"Just tell him you're his uncle. He's a pretty smart kid so he'll ask you a ton of questions just be honest." Said Karen.

"Okay." Said Keith as he walked over to where Lucas was talking with some of his friends. "Happy Birthday Lucas."

"Thank you." Said Lucas.

"I'm your Uncle Keith."

"Really?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, and I brought you a couple presents that I put on the table for you."

"Thank you."

"So how old are you today?"

"I'm 5." Said Lucas as he held up his hand to show Keith.

"Wow, so what are you playing?"

"I don't know. This is my friend Fergie." Said Lucas.

"Well hi Fergie I'm Lucas' uncle Keith." Said Keith as he shook Fergie's hand.

"Hi."

"Well I'm going to go talk to your mom for a little bit so I'll see you later okay buddy." Said Keith.

"Okay, are you staying here today?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I am." Said Keith.

"Good." Said Lucas as he and Fergie ran off.

"He's a good kid Karen and he introduced me to his friend Fergie." Said Keith as he stood next to Karen.

"Yeah, those two are inseparable, they have a little crew that they hang around with, it's Lucas, Tony _(Skills)_, Fergie, and Michael _(Junk)_."

"Well, at least he hangs around with kids his age." Said Keith.

"And the funny thing is I'm the youngest of the moms." Said Karen.

"So are you seeing any body right now?"

"No, I haven't had much luck in that department as soon as I utter the magic words 'I have a child' they split."

"Well how about if we change that you want go out one of these nights me, you, and Lucas?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, Karen I've liked you since before you and Dan were together I just never had the guts and that's why I stayed away, I told myself I would only come back when I had the guts to ask you out." Said Keith.

"I'd love to." Said Karen.

A couple months later Keith and Karen were sitting in the living room after they had put Lucas to bed and Keith decided that it would be now or never for him to propose.

"Karen I have something important to ask you."

"Okay what is it Keith?" Asked Karen expecting the worst.

"I was wondering if you and Lucas would be my family, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Said Karen.


	3. Chapter 3 And Then All of a Sudden

_Special Thanks to: othravenslvr for her review on Chapter 2 _

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be_

Keith and Karen got married about 6 months after the proposal, and they made sure to include Lucas in the ceremony, they then settled into their life as a family together. Lucas had asked Keith shortly after he proposed to Karen if he could call him his dad, and Keith happily told him he could. Pretty soon it was time for Lucas' birthday again. Karen once again sent Mae an invitation to the party; much to her surprise she got a phone call from Mae the next week.

"Hello?"

"Karen, it's Mae I was just calling to let you know I would love to come to Lucas' birthday party this year, I know usually I just send a present but I would really like to be a grandmother to my grandson. I've missed to much already and I don't want to miss anymore."

"Mae, I would love for you to come." Said Karen.

"Great so how is my son doing?"

"He's doing great he's actually out in the backyard with Lucas and his friends playing catch right now. Which has been really interesting."

"Why?"

"Because it's Keith and three almost 6 year olds and an almost 8 year old. Keith is trying to teach them not to be afraid of the ball when he throws it to them." Said Karen watching them from the window.

"Well I can't wait to see you guys and I will talk to you soon." Said Mae.

"Talk to you soon." Said Karen as she and Mae hung up the phone.

Keith came in a little while later to get some water.

"Hey." Said Keith.

"Hey, so how's it going out there?" Said Karen.

"Good, I think I finally got them to stop being afraid of the ball." Said Keith.

"I saw that. So I had an interesting phone call earlier." Said Karen.

"From who?"

"Your mother called and said she would be here for Lucas' party."

"Really."

"Yeah, she said she wanted to be a grandmother to her grandson. She said she didn't want to miss anymore." Said Karen.

"It'll be good to have her here." Said Keith. "Did she mention if my father would be coming also?"

"She didn't mention it and I didn't ask." Said Karen.

"Good approach." Said Keith.

"I thought so."

"Well I'm going to go back outside and play with the kids again." Said Keith.

"Have fun." Said Karen.

Keith went back outside and saw the boys riding their bikes around the backyard and just sat there and watched. He knew from the moment he saw Lucas almost a year ago that he was meant to be his son.

Karen would drop Lucas off at school every morning and then Keith would pick him up and take him back to the garage where he would teach him about cars and how they worked. Lucas would ask all kinds of questions and tell him about his day at school. And Keith answered every question that Lucas asked as best he could.

"So are you excited to for your birthday, buddy?"

"Yeah. Daddy can we take my training wheels off before my birthday?"

"Yeah if that's what you want we can do it this weekend okay." Said Keith.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"Okay so how about we get cleaned up and go home and see your mom."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4 I Met the Girl

_Special Thanks to: klutzy-kay for her review_

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in_

Mae came to Lucas' birthday party that year and every year since, Royal had come around on Lucas 10 birthday and hadn't missed one since. When Lucas turned 16 his younger brother started coming with his grandparents and he and Nathan became friends.

Many things happened that year also; Lucas met the love of his life Brooke. Both Karen and Keith thought they were to young to have such a serious relationship, but Lucas and Brooke showed them both that they could handle it. They got married during their freshman year in college. Now they were all anxiously awaiting the birth of Brooke and Lucas' first child.

"Lucas, it's time to go." Said Brooke as she came into the kitchen where Lucas was drinking his coffee.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be down here, telling you it's time if it wasn't time?" Said Brooke.

"I don't know would you be?"

"LUCAS!" Yelled Brooke.

"Okay, let's go." Said Lucas.

On the way to the hospital Lucas called his parents, brother, grandparents and everybody else that he could think of.

"Okay, I've decided I don't want to do this Lucas." Said Brooke in the middle of a contraction.

"It's a little late for that honey." Said Lucas as he rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, shut up you aren't the one who has to deliver something this large." Said Brooke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let me guess the contraction is over." Said Lucas.

"Yes, so hurry up so I can get the good epidural and not be mean to you anymore." Said Brooke knowing she was a tad on the bitchy side.

"I thought all epidurals were good." Said Lucas.

"They are but I want the one that lasts the longest." Said Brooke.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in. Brooke got her good epidural and sat calmly looking through the baby name book that she and Lucas had been looking through since they had found out about the baby.

"Find any good ones yet?" Asked Lucas.

"Not really." Said Brooke. "How about 'Drake'?"

"Brooke, honey think about it 'Drake Scott' sounds like a soap actor."

"You're right." Said Brooke. "Ooh how about 'Finley'?"

"Finley Scott, I like it." Said Lucas.

"Good then Finley Keith Scott it is." Said Brooke.

"We can use Finn as a nickname." Said Lucas.

"Sounds good." Said Brooke as she ran a hand over her stomach.

A little while later a nurse came in and told Lucas that he should make an appearance in the waiting room to settle the crowd down.

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Said Lucas jokingly.

"Where am I going to go jackass?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't maybe the Bahamas." Said Lucas.

"Not until I can fit in a bikini again." Said Brooke.

"I'll be back." Said Lucas as he kissed her forhead.

Lucas walked out into the waiting room and was met with a huge crowd of people some whom he didn't even call. His parents were there as well as Nathan and his girlfriend Haley, their friend Peyton, Tony who they had started calling Skills in grade school, Michael who they started calling Junk because well no one really knows why, Mae and Royal were also there.

"Hey Guys the nurse came in and told me I had to come and settle the crowd she wasn't kidding." Said Lucas.

"How's Brooke?" Asked Karen.

"She's fine. No longer in any pain." Said Lucas.

"She went with the epidural?" Asked Peyton.

"Oh, yeah and thank goodness to she was starting to yell at me before." Said Lucas.

"Well honey no offense but you deserve it." Said Karen.

"Hey I was not alone in her becoming pregnant."

"Still you deserve all the yelling she throws at you." Said Karen.

"Thanks Mom, so I am going back to my wife now. Keep it down out here." Said Lucas jokingly.

A few hours went by and Brooke was now feeling the pain, Lucas did the best he could being supportive and understanding, one of the main things he was understanding was that every other word out of Brooke's mouth was a swear and she told him numorous times that he was never to touch her again. At 12:05am Finley Keith Scott was brought into the world. Everyone was still in the waiting room and giving the new parents time alone with their son. Lucas came out and asked that Keith, Royal, and Nathan accompany him to the nursery for a second. The Scott men stood at the window and looked at the small person that was the newest member of the exclusive club.

"He's perfect Luke. You and Brooke did a great job." Said Keith. "There is the only thing in my life that I regret and that is that I missed out on seeing you born."

"But you have been there for everything else Dad. That's why his middle name is Keith." Said Lucas.

"Thanks Luke. Now you better go get your mom so she can see the newest edition to the family."

"On my way." Said Lucas.

"I can't decide who he looks more like Lucas or Brooke?" Said Nathan.

"We'll just have to wait until he's older to decide." Said Royal.


	5. Chapter 5 And Now All of a Sudden

_Special Thanks to: klutzy-kay and mags0607 for their reviews._

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be_

_Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be_

While Lucas was in the hospital room with Brooke and Finley, Nathan noticed something out of the corner of his eye, the man that had no right to even be near the hospital and no right to be near his family. Nathan excused himself from the group and approached the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my congratulations."

"They're not welcome just as you're not, so you better leave before Lucas sees you even near his family." Said Nathan staring Dan down.

"You know I liked it better when you didn't talk to your brother." Said Dan.

"No you just liked when I couldn't see you for the piece of scum you are now leave before I call security and have you thrown out."

"I raised you Nathan, I gave you the best of everything."

"You're right you did, you gave me a brother, and that's the best and only thing you ever did for either of us, is give us each other." Said Nathan as he walked over to the desk and asked the nurse to call for security. A couple minutes later Dan was told to leave and not return unless he had a medical reason to be there.

The next day Brooke and Finley were discharged and everyone gathered at their house for a welcome home party. Keith walked into the living room and saw Lucas putting Finley in the bassinet.

"I know I already told you this Luke, but I'm proud of you, you and Brooke did a good job here and you guys are going to be great parents." Said Keith.

"Well what can I say I had a good person teach how to be a good father." Said Lucas.

"Thanks for that."

"I'm only saying what's true." Said Lucas.

"Hey Guys the if you want food come and get it now." Said Brooke as she walked into the room.

"I'll be right there, you know you shouldn't be up walking around like that you should be relaxing." Said Lucas.

"Luke, honey don't worry. The doctor said I could do all the things I did before I had the baby. Well almost anything."

"Almost anything?"

"We can't have sex for a couple weeks." Said Brooke as she hugged him.

"I think we can handle that." Said Lucas.

"I think we can too." Said Brooke as she looked over at the bassinet. "Can you believe we made that?"

"I'm still in shock." Said Lucas.

A couple years later it was Lucas' turn to teach his not to be afraid of the baseball in the backyard. Karen and Brooke were sitting on the back porch of Brooke and Lucas' house and talking.

"I'm having a weird case of flashbacks." Said Karen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brooke.

"Well, it was about 20 years ago that it was Lucas learning not to be afraid of the ball and Keith was teaching him, and now I'm sitting here with you and I'm seeing the same thing 20 years later." Said Karen.

"Wow, you know sometimes I still can't believe that I'm a mother now, I mean I wake up at night and I almost have to pinch myself at that simple fact."

"I still have that feeling Brooke 25 years later." Said Karen looking at her grown son, her husband, and grandson.

"Okay you ready to try and catch it?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes." Answered Finley who had gotten Lucas' brooding tendencies and while he got Brooke's energy, he was also a quiet child.

"Okay, here it comes." Said Lucas as he threw the ball and Finley caught it.

"Mommy I catched it." Said Finley.

"I saw baby, can you catch me another one?" Said Brooke.

"Yeah." Said Finley.

"He caught on faster than you did Lucas." Said Keith with a laugh.

"Yeah well there's a good reason to be afraid of the ball when the person is aiming towards your friend and it hits you by mistake." Said Lucas.

"I still say you were standing too close to Skills."

"Whatever you say Dad, I still say you didn't have any aim." Said Lucas jokingly.

Brooke and Karen just laughed at how the guys talked trash over some thing that happened 20 years ago.


	6. Chapter 6 Yeah, I Hope

(I don't own this song or OTH. The song is called _'He Didn't Have to Be' _By Brad Paisley)

_Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be_

A couple months after Finley's sixth birthday he decided that it was time for a Men's Weekend, so he decided to get Lucas, Finley, and Nathan and go camping.

"Have fun." Said Brooke as the guys left for the weekend.

"We will babe, we'll see on Sunday." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke goodbye.

"Bye." Said Brooke before she turned and went back in the house unsure of what she was going to do by herself, so she grabbed her keys and headed to the café to see if Karen could use any help there for the weekend.

A little while later the guys arrived at the spot they were going to set up camp at.

"Okay we should set up the tent here and put the pit over there." Said Keith as he looked at the spot.

"Sounds good, Fin why don't you find some rocks so we can put together the fire pit. While we put the tent up." Said Lucas.

"Okay Daddy."

"Luke, he's not going to be able to lift the size rocks we need for the pit." Said Nathan.

"I know that, but it gives him something to do and that way he feels like he's helping. I'll go out after we put the tent up and get some bigger ones. Dad used to do the same thing to me, Skills, Fergie, and Junk." Said Lucas.

"It's a good plan I'll give you that." Said Nathan.

"Daddy are there bears out here?" Asked Finley.

"I don't think so why do you ask?"

"Because I heard Mommy tell you this morning to be careful of the bears."

"Mommy was just kidding buddy, you know what why don't you go ask Grandpa where the bears are." Said Lucas.

"What was Brooke talking about?" Asked Nathan as they heard Finley ask Keith about the bears.

"You don't want to know trust me." Said Lucas.

"Gotcha."

"Okay well the tent is all finished. So how about we go find those rocks huh."

"Okay."

"So where did you tell him the bears were?" Asked Nathan as he walked over to Keith.

"Chicago." Said Keith with a laugh.

"That's better than Luke's answer, all he said was that Brooke was kidding." Said Nathan.

About a half hour later Lucas and Finley arrived back with rocks and set up the fire pit. The guys decided to go and catch their dinner in the stream that they were camping near and started the fire when they got back. They had decided against telling scary stories until Finley was older because Lucas and Nathan both remembered how after they had been told neither of them could sleep the entire camping trip.

The camping trip was a good trip for the guys they got to spend time away from their wives and had fun teaching Finley about nature, something that they were sure that would be passed down to the future generations.

Keith sat up on the last night and thought back to the times that he had spent with Lucas and the only thing he regretted was that he had missed the first five years of his life. And with Nathan most of it. But he vowed not to miss any important time with Finley, mostly because he knew first hand how fast kids grow up.

Lucas laid awake thinking how Keith had stepped up and raised him even thought biologically he didn't have to. But at the same time he was grateful that he did. Because if he hadn't he wasn't sure if he would be a good father and that was the one thing in his life he refused not to mess up on. That and his marriage. He had learned from Keith that family always comes first no matter what.


	7. IMPORTANT AN!

Calling all OTH Fans

On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

Ms. Dawn Ostroff  
President of Entertainment, The CW  
11800 Wilshire Blvd.  
Los Angeles, CA 90025

2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.

3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.

4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:

FROM 

RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1

"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4.

Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! 

Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there!

The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Thanks Guys, Please Help us out!

Love,   
Emily


End file.
